nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brass
'Introduction' Brass is a member of The Southern Bandits, and a member of The Whitehair Clan. He is also the younger brother of Bandit and a Mutt. Mutt is the name given to humans who are born as a result between a human and a monster. In Brass case he is half Siren. His father was a Southern Barbarian turned sailor, and his mother was your standard Siren. when his ship wrecked she expected him to drown, he didn't. Nine months later Brass was born. His mother delivered the baby boy to his father and left never to return. Brass life goal is to find his mother. Personality and Relationships Brass is a arrogant child. He thinks himself better than everyone around him, and takes pride that his half sister is the legendary Bandit. He trains hard in a attempt to reach her level of power. Brass Idolizes The Conqueror. He sees him as the uplifter of The Whitehair Clan and the great Hero of the Southern Barbarians. While his sister is a hero the Conqueror is a Legend. As a result of this he tries to model himself after him, and often volunteers to work hard for the Empire Beyond his hero crush of his elder sister and The Conqueror Brass is a very angry person. Being a Mutt is not seen as a good thing in the Southern Tribes. Actually it is seen as a bad thing. Being half Siren made him the butt of every joke and the punching bag of every little barbarian. As a result Brass grew up violent. He often got into fights and responded insult with fist. This violent nature did not only extend to children his own age. It extended to adults as well. As a result Brass often got into fights with older members of the tribe. This resulted in Brass getting beat down a lot, but also getting a lot stronger. Brass has several trigger words. Fist Face, Gill boy, Bastard, and Blue Face, all of those words equals instant fight. Brass also has a obsession with Sirens. If he hears about a rumor of a siren he will investigate it. He is searching for his mother and as a result he investigates any chance of it being her. He knows what she looks like due to a crystal ball he carries. That crystal ball is his prized possession. If someone steals it he will chase after them with the furry of the Nine hell. Brass is a big pervert. History Role in the Story After Brass gains the Power of Dragons, he can turn into a Dragon. He also has a personality shift. he no longer seeks to find the mother he lost. Instead he seeks to protedct his new brother Alfansy, and to defend the group. Abilities and Equipment Nix Creation - Brass is capable of creating Nixs, a type of water spirit, by placing his magical energy into bodies of water that he did not create. TSirens Call - Being half Siren Brass can sing the Sirens call. However it is not as powerful as a full blooded Siren. As a result of this Brass's voice simply comes off as the most beautiful sound one has ever heard. However it can not instantly draw one to him like actual sirens. Ironically enough his voice has a side effect of being able to cancel out the effects of Sirens calls. Siren Body - Being half Siren Brass gains the ability to breath underwater. His body can also take the deep pressures of the sea. He can also swim though water at the speed of seventy miles per hour. Water Magic - Brass is capable of manipulating water easier with his magic. All water base spells cost fifty percent less magic than normal. Beastbane - Brass's spear, The Beastbane is a legendary item found in Whitehair clan lore. It was said to belong to the greatest chieftan, before the Conqueror, in Whitehair history. On his death bead, after being poisoned by his son, he tossed his spear into the boiling lake. The spear sunk to the bottom and was never seen again. After getting into a fearsome argument with some Whitehair boys Brass jumped into the lake, and retried the spear. The action nearly killed him, and he still did not earn the respect of the boys. The spear itself however has the magical ability to bond with it's wielder. The user can call it to themselves at will. It is also very deadly against Beastmen. When the spear pierces a beastmen it reacts with their blood turning it toxic. Crystal Ball - It is a smooth ball made up of crystal. The ball has the ability to show the user what they are looking for. In Brass case it is his mother, and the ball shows him the face of his mother. If he was looking for someone else it would show their face. Spells Water Arrow - Shoots bullets of water at a target. Water Shield - Creates a Shield of pressurized water. Completely unbreakable to physical blows due to water's ability to resist being compressed. Water Whip - Creates a Whip out of water. Rainy Day - Capable of changing the water to a rainy day. Create Water - Capable of turning air into water, and turning water into air. Water Elemental- Capable of summoning up Water Elemental Nix Creation - Capable of creating Nix, water spirits. The strength of the Nix is equal to his magic used to create it. The Nix is also not under his control. It is a water spirit, a person in it's own right. Boil Water - Capable of instantly changing waters temperature to boiling with a touch. Freeze Water - Capable of instantly freezing water. Vaporize Water - Capable of vaporizing water in a instant Ice melt - Capable of Melting Ice Instantly Water Weapons- Capable of making weapons out of water, Ice, or water vapor Grasp Heart - Capable of taking control of water in blood to squeeze the creatures heart. Blood Control - Capable of controlling blood though manipulation of water. Thunder Mist - A combination spell where Brass creates a mist of water, and then creates a bolt of lightning that electrocutes everything inside. Water Puppet - Capable of controlling ones body or another's though strings of water attached to it. Water Line - Capable of creating strings of ice thought water manipulation. Water Drill - Capable of making a drill out of water to drill thought tough targets. Wall Shatter - Capable of seeping water though objects through osmosis and then freezing it to cause it to expand. Mainly used to shatter walls and hard surfaces. Mist - Capable of creating a fog from water vapor Mist Image - Capable of creating a false image of one self by manipulating light reflecting off water particles. Physical Capabilities Brass has the strength of five grown men. * Power Level Trivia Side Kicks Introduction Ness is a Nix created by Brass. She was created when Brass visited a village that was having a love festival. Not wanting to be the only guy in the village without a date he created the Nix to be a date. His attempts at this failed ten time, resulting in him creating ten Nix. However on the eleventh time he created Ness who agreed, but only if he stopped creating Nix at random. Brass agreed, and as a result he no longer creates Nix at random. However he loopholes around this by saying he creates Nix for specific purpose now. Ness travels with him to keep him from doing anything dishonest with his powers. Personality Ness is the big sister type. She sees all of Brass creations as her little sisters. She sees Brass as a responsible father. It is for that reason why she watches him like a hawk. She does not mind getting new sisters, but she will not stand it if he tries to do something immortal with his powers. Introduction Filio is one of the Nix created by Brass. She was created when he realized he was going to need some more muscle. After she was created Ness convinced her to stay around. As a result of her creation however Brass ran out of magic. He was forced then to rest for the day. As he was resting Filio went out to go hunting for food. Personality Filio is a simple girl. She does not speak much, nor does she care to really listen. She prefers to spend her days sleeping on the grass next to a clean river or spring. She likes moving water the best, due to her being born from it. However she is fearsomely protective of her Sister and Father. She does not take threats on them lightly. Introduction Stone was created after Filio. After gaining his muscle Brass wanted someone who could aid him in magical matters. As a result he created Stone. He gave Stone a southern Barbarian name as a sign of respect. When Stone was born he was, ell upset that she was not as blessed as her other sister. Still he accepted her completely. Personality Stone is outgoing, loud, and spunky. She is also a talkaholic. Spells Summon Axe - Allows her to summon up axes Light - Spell that creates a bright light Shield - A spell that creates a magical shield Thunder bolt - A lighing spell that shoots lighing Fire Ball - A spell that shoots a fire ball Acid Spray - Shoots a ball of Acic Minor Illusion - Creates a false image Sew - A spell that creates magical thread and needl and sews by the users mental command. Summon Magical Horse - Summons up a Magical Horse Summon Magical Carriage - Summons up a Magical Carriage Water Arrow - Shoots bullets of water at a target. Water Shield - Creates a Shield of pressurized water. Completely unbreakable to physical blows due to water's ability to resist being compressed. Water Whip - Creates a Whip out of water. Rainy Day - Capable of changing the water to a rainy day. Create Water - Capable of turning air into water, and turning water into air. Water Elemental- Capable of summoning up Water Elemental Nix Creation - Capable of creating Nix, water spirits. The strength of the Nix is equal to his magic used to create it. The Nix is also not under his control. It is a water spirit, a person in it's own right. Boil Water - Capable of instantly changing waters temperature to boiling with a touch. Freeze Water - Capable of instantly freezing water. Vaporize Water - Capable of vaporizing water in a instant Ice melt - Capable of Melting Ice Instantly Water Weapons- Capable of making weapons out of water, Ice, or water vapor Grasp Heart - Capable of taking control of water in blood to squeeze the creatures heart. Blood Control - Capable of controlling blood though manipulation of water. Thunder Mist - A combination spell where Brass creates a mist of water, and then creates a bolt of lightning that electrocutes everything inside. Water Puppet - Capable of controlling ones body or another's though strings of water attached to it. Water Line - Capable of creating strings of ice thought water manipulation. Water Drill - Capable of making a drill out of water to drill thought tough targets. Wall Shatter - Capable of seeping water though objects through osmosis and then freezing it to cause it to expand. Mainly used to shatter walls and hard surfaces. Mist - Capable of creating a fog from water vapor Mist Image - Capable of creating a false image of one self by manipulating light reflecting off water particles. Introduction Plagus was created on the fly by Brass, when he hit a anti magic field. His entire purpose was to fight when Brass could not. Aftewards he became the big brother of the Nix siblings. Personality Plageus is a man of few words. When he speaks however it is wise to listen. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Spear User Category:Mutt Clan Category:Human Category:Monster